Kimi2001's Survivor - Animated
by kimi2001
Summary: Not ANOTHER animated survivor! LOL! Well, this is my first, and I know it's bad, so don't rub it in. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!


Kimi2001's Survivor: Animated  
By Kimi2001  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. Not ANOTHER Animation survivor, unfortunately, I couldn't resist! However, there are the two teams, but just random cartoon characters together. I'm sorry if you have a favorite character that didn't appear, but I don't have room for them all.  
Oh, by the way, one of the hosts is Lizzie McGuire, I mean her "cartoon self", you'd know what I mean if you watch the show "Lizzie McGuire", not the live action Lizzie, the animated Lizzie.   
  
Oh, and please don't flame me, I already know I write bad, you don't have to push it in. And I am NOT trying to copy the Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network Survivor, although I love that fan fic, and at times, it may seem similar, but only because it is the closest thing I have to survivor, since I haven't actually watched Survivor myself. Oh, and charactername (inv): Is either an interview by me or a host. At the end of each chapter, once one person is sent home, there will also be a mini interview at the end of the chapter.  
  
DAY 1  
  
HOSTS:  
Animated Lizzie McGuire from "Lizzie McGuire".  
Cosmo from "The Fairly Oddparents"  
Dib from "Invader Zim"  
Cindy Vortex from "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius"  
  
Team 1  
  
Timmy from "The Fairly Oddparents"  
Blossom from "The Powerpuff Girls"   
Otto from "Rocket Power"  
DeeDee from "Dexter's Laboratory"  
Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory"  
Tish from "The Weekenders"  
Salem The Cat from "Sabrina: The Animated Series"  
Eliza from "The Wild Thornberrys"  
Tommy from "Rugrats" (Ten years older)  
Reggie from "Rocket Power"  
  
Team 2  
  
Buttercup from 'The Powerpuff Girls"  
Jimmy from "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius"  
Zim from "Invader Zim"  
Twister from "Rocket Power"  
Spongebob from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Ginger from "As Told By Ginger"  
Arnold from "Hey Arnold"  
Angelica from "Rugrats" (Ten years older)  
Julie from "Pelswick"  
Sandra from "Pelswick"  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Hi, I'm Lizzie McGuire, and welcome to the first "Kimi2001's Survivor: Animated".  
Dib: Enough about that! We need to warn everyone that the contestant Zim is going to take over the Earth.  
Cindy: Yeah, whatever Dork.  
Dib: My name is Dib!  
Cindy: Uh huh, yeah. Um, Lizzie, why do I have to be host with him again?  
Lizzie: Would you rather have Cosmo?  
Cosmo: Hey look! I found a nickel!  
Cindy: Good point.  
  
The four hosts get on a helicopter down to the island the 20 contestants have been sent to.  
  
Lizzie: Ok everyone, welcome to survivor island. We'll be your hosts for the many days you'll be here.  
Cindy: OK, Team 1, what do you wish your team to be called?  
Otto: Team Rocket!  
Salem: How about the KoolKatz?  
DeeDee: I know, the Pretty Ponies!  
Everyone: The pretty ponies???  
Dexter: I know, The Thonsurs!  
Everyone: THONSURS?  
Dexter: The ones surviving! Th. On. Sur.  
Everyone: Oh.  
Tommy: I know! Team cool!  
Everyone: Yeah! Team cool!  
Dib: Now what does team 2 want to be named? The invaders, huh Zim?  
Zim: No, I prefer The Global Dominators   
Sandra: I know, The Sandra Scoddle Team! Named after, me!  
Julie: What? Whatever Sandra, no one wants your stupid name as the team name!  
Sandra: Well I don't see everyone excited about The Julie Smockford Team!  
Julie: You take that back I'm sure everyone would love my name as the team name much more than your dumb name!  
Sandra: WHAT ?!?!  
The two girls continue to insult each other, and fight.  
Buttercup: How about Team Power Puff?  
Jimmy: What about Divertimento Della Squadra?  
Everyone: WHAT????  
Jimmy: Team Fun in Italian.  
Ginger: Why not just Team Fun?  
Arnold: That sounds like a good idea.  
Spongebob: That's great!  
Cindy: Ok, then Team Cool and Team Fun, the first competition you have is to build your temporary 'homes' , the team who has the best 'homes' wins!  
Jimmy (Inv): It's going to be a challenge not having my equipment around, and my dog Goddard, but I'm ready for it! Gotta blast, I mean, Gotta Survive!  
Cindy: Was that suppose to be a joke?  
Jimmy (Inv): A punt, actually.  
  
TEAM COOL  
  
Tommy: Ok you guys, I'll admit one thing, I don't really know how to build a house, of any kind.  
Eliza: All you really need in sticks, leaves, and some vines, I've done that all the time when I'm in the Jungle.  
Reggie: Really? How neat!  
Otto: What's so cool about that?  
Otto (inv): I don't like it when anyone is better than me, the first person I'm voting off is Eliza!  
Salem: Hey, are we allowed to use magic, of any kind?  
DeeDee: Ooh! You can do magic?  
Salem: Naturally.  
Blossom: Isn't that cheating?  
Tish: Well, according to the really big book of rules and reasons, for Kimi2001's survivor: Animated, yes, Cheating is considered, the use of spies, things from outside of Survivor Island, like electronic stuff, such as medals, and plastics, and above all, no magic may be used on the island, or up to 100 ft from the tip of the Island sand to 100 ft out into the ocean. All of that and much more is considered cheating.  
Reggie (inv): I'm defiantly not voting Tish off, she seems really nice and really smart, and I can tell since she just brought that all up from memory! We need people like her on the Island!  
Team Cool starts collecting sticks and vines.  
  
TEAM FUN  
  
Ginger: I read in a social studies book, that ancient people used to make their houses out of mud.  
Angelica, Julie, Sandra: EWWW!!! MUD???  
Twister: Why don't we uses rocks and stuff for building our 'homes'?  
Arnold: Yeah, and we can put them together with some mud!  
Everyone (Except Jimmy): Yeah!  
Jimmy: I don't know guys, according to my calculations …  
Buttercup: I'll go collect the rocks!  
Jimmy: Sighes What's the point?  
Jimmy (INV): I want to help, and I know their idea won't work, but what am I going to do?  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
The hosts walk over to Team Cool's houses.  
Lizzie: Very nicely built.  
Cosmo: Yeah, great use of jungle stuff!  
Cindy: Well, it's OK.  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
The hosts walk over to Team Fun's camp, the house falls apart.  
Cindy: Jimmy's team did that?? Laughs  
Jimmy: They wouldn't let me help.  
Dib: Zim 's team did that????? Also laughs  
Zim: Oh shut up Earthennoid!  
Everyone stares at Zim.  
Lizzie: Well, it's confirmed, Team Cool won! So Team Fun has to take some one out.  
LATER AT VOTING  
  
Butter cup votes, Zim votes, Jimmy votes "Sandra"Jimmy: I don't like this girl, she always starts up the fights with Julie, maybe it will all be quieter if she's gone.  
  
Twister votes, Spongebob votes, Ginger votes 'Twister'  
Ginger: Sorry, but the rock idea was yours, maybe we would have won if we used just my mud idea.  
  
Angelica votes, Julie votes, Sandra votes, Arnold votes  
Arnold: Sorry, but I think it was your fault we didn't win.  
  
Lizzie: OK, the votes are in. One Sandra, one for twister, oh, another for twister.  
Twister gulps, Sandra glares at Julie.  
Lizzie: One for Julie.  
Julie gasps and glares at Sandra back.  
Lizzie: One for Ginger, one for Angelica. Another for Twister, oh, one for Buttercup.  
Twister looks worried. Angelica gives the group a glare.  
Lizzie: One for Spongebob and one for Zim, I'm sorry Twister, you have to leave.  
Twister: What did I do wrong?  
Zim: Who dared to vote for me????  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
OK, first day over, here is the list on who voted for who.  
Twister - Ginger, Arnold, Buttercup  
Sandra - Julie, Jimmy  
Julie - Sandra  
Ginger - Twister  
Angelica - Spongebob  
Buttercup - Zim  
Zim - Angelica  
  
  
INTERVIEW WITH TWISTER:  
  
Kimi2001 (Jessie): Twister, why do you think you were the first to be voted off?  
Twister: I don't know, I don't see what I did wrong.  
Jessie: Why did you vote for Ginger?  
Twister: I thought it was her fault we lost. Oh, and who voted for me?  
Jessie: You know I'm not allowed to tell you that Twister.  
Twister: Awe man!  
Jessie: Twister, is there anyone still on the Island you'd like to give a shout out to?  
Twister: Yeah, I'd like to send luck to my main man Otto, and his sis Reggie, I hope if there's someone who wins the surprise, what ever that is, then I want it to be them! Oh, and I can't wait till they come back home!  
Jessie: Who do you think is going to be voted off on the other team first?  
Twister: That cat dude, who's idea was it to have a cat on a team?  
Jessie: Well thank you Twister, we will send you shout outs to Otto and Reggie. Thank you for playing.  
Twister: Yeah, thanks bye.  
Jessie: Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Well, that's all for today, see you next time everyone!  
  
To Be Continued …  
  
P.s. Don't take it as I don't like Twister, he's one of my favorites, the characters are taken off, normally at random.  
  



End file.
